Zella
"Vengeance is ours!" - ''Zella '''Zella' is an Agarthan member of the Assassin Corps who works exclusively for Master Zun, the Supreme Leader of the Men from within the Earth, to oversee special projects. In December 1954, Zella was assigned to go to the surface to help Zerg recover the Sapphire of Agartha. She became the sole survivor of the mission. In July 1955, she assisted Zerrath in the follow-up effort to recover the Sapphire, only to fail once again. She attempted to assassinate Zerrath for his betrayals as well as his failure to prevent Agent Cooper from destroying the Sapphire but he accidentally electro-incinerated himself. Kris Williams portrays Zella in Diabolical Tales: Part II, Juliette Rose plays Zella in Diabolical Tales: Part III. Biography Before Her Mission For as long as any could remember, Zella has been one of Master Zun's most trusted confidantes, as well as most lethal secret agent. Arrival on the Surface Along with Zera, Zella was sent to the surface to assist Zerg with his operation to recover the Sapphire of Agartha in December 1954. They also reveal a third woman - Zeena - has accompanied them, who was intended to be Zerg's "prize" for a successful recovery of the Sapphire. Zeena attacks and smothers Zerg with kisses and hugs, which prompts Zerg to demand to all the others to leave them while laughing mischievously. The Trap With the aid of their secret agent within the FBI, Zerg set a trap for Operative-132 and Agent Cooper by fanning his women out across the city, waiting for them. Zera happend to be the first to see them and lead them into chasing her, Zella also appeared to be tracking the progress from a distance. She turned up in the alley along with Zera with her weapon armed, capturing Operative-132 and Agent Cooper. With Ziva behind them, they were closed in. Their leader Zerg then stalked up to the G-Men. Zerg and Operative-132 traded insults, with Zerg demanding to know where the Sapphire of Agartha was, but O-132 refused to admit anything. Eventually, O-132 fired on Ziva, killing her, and prompting both Zella and Zera to fire their electro-incinerators at Operative-132. Both blasts striking him square in the chest, killing him. A minute later, Agent Cooper was stunned unconscious and taken captive. Torturing Agent Cooper Later, Agent Cooper. Zerg's Failure Zella led Zerg, Zera, and Zeena to the surface in pursuit of Agent Cooper via the tracking device. Contact with Master Zun As the only survivor, Zella returned to the evil lair and contacted Master Zun. Zerrath Assumes Command In July 1955, Zerrath, the Third-In-Command, joined Zella on the surface to oversee another attempt to recover the Sapphire of Agartha. Zerrath later revealed his plans to overthrow Master Zun upon seizing control of the Sapphire of Agartha, and she (fingers crossed) pledged her support to Zerrath's betrayal. After Zerrath Zella was stationed in the near-surface evil lair to maintain surveillance on Agent Cooper and whomever was running the U.S. Government's Above Top Secret Project AGARTHA. She also awaited the return of Zorak to lead the full Plan 1 effort against the surface-dwellers. Personality and Traits Zella is cool, calm, and collected. She is generally in control of most situations she finds herself in. And although she is regularly relegated to the position of "assistant" villain, she is by far the more competent and effective leader, whose advise to both Zerg and Zerrath proved wise for their cause. Appearances * Diabolical Tales: Part II - Vengeance of the Men From Within The Earth * Diabolical Tales: Part III - Betrayal of the Men From Within The Earth Behind The Scenes The role of Zella originated in[[The Man From Within The Earth Trilogy| The Man From Within The Earth ''Trilogy]] and has traditionally been played by a different actress in each movie. To date, there have been five actresses who have portrayed Zella: Rhonda Massie, Molly Dill, Lori Sturgill, Kris Williams and Juliette Rose. Kris Williams and Juliette Rose were cast simultaneously for the role of Zella. On playing Zella in ''Diabolical Tales: Part II, actress Kris Williams has said "Even though Zerg is the leader she, in her own way, likes to feel like she's in control. She has a short temper when it comes to Zerg's bad strategies and continuous yelling." On playing Zella in Diabolical Tales: Part III, actress Juliette Rose has said "Zella is quiet and always alert. Which is easy to do, because she doesn't show that much emotion. Zella says she's helping Zerrath, but secretly is only loyal to Master Zun, so she is really trying to sabotage Zerrath's plan."Category:Characters